whatshouldireadfandomcom-20200214-history
List of read books
Complete list of books read *Douglas Adams, Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (1) *Douglas Adams, The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (1-4 or 5) *Richard Adams, Watership Down *Karen Armstrong, A History of God (attempted) *Isaac Asimov, Foundation *Isaac Asimov, Foundation and Empire *Isaac Asimov, Second Foundation *Isaac Asimov and Robert Silverberg, Child of Time *Isaac Asimov, Nightfall One *Isaac Asimov, Nightfall Two *Isaac Asimov and Robert Silverberg, Nightfall *Isaac Asimov, Prelude to Foundation *Isaac Asimov, The Caves of Steel *Isaac Asimov, The Gods Themselves *Isaac Asimov, The Naked Sun *Isaac Asimov, The Robots of Dawn *Isaac Asimov, Robots and Empire *Isaac Asimov, Forward the Foundation *Isaac Asimov, Foundation's Edge *Isaac Asimov, Foundation and Earth *Isaac Asimov, The Complete Robot *Isaac Asimov, I, Robot *Isaac Asimov, Spells *Isaac Asimov, The Gods Themselves' *Jane Austen, ''Sense and Sensibility *Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice *Iain M. Banks, Consider Phlebas *Greg Bear, Eon *Greg Bear, Blood Music *Emily Brontë, Wuthering Heights (attempted) *Derren Brown, Tricks of the Mind *Trudi Canavan, The Black Magician Trilogy *Trudi Canavan, The Age of the Five Trilogy *Christian Cantrell, Containment *James Clavell, Shogun *Michael Crichton, Jurassic Park *Michael Crichton, The Lost World *Michael Crichton, Timeline *Michael Crichton, Prey *Brian Cox and Jeff Forshaw, Why does E=mc2? *Roald Dahl, Matilda *Roald Dahl, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *Richard Dawkins, The Selfish Gene *Richard Dawkins, The Extended Phenotype *Richard Dawkins, The Blind Watchmaker *Richard Dawkins, The God Delusion *Dan Dennett, Breaking the Spell *Jared Diamond, Guns, Germs, and Steel *Philip K. Dick, Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep *Charles Dickens, Great Expectations *Charles Dickens, Bleak House (attempted) *Raymond E. Feist, The Riftwar Legacy *Raymond E. Feist and Janny Wurts, The Empire Trilogy *Raymond E. Feist, Krondor's Sons *Raymond E. Feist, The Serpentwar Saga *Raymond E. Feist, Rise of a Merchant Prince *Raymond E. Feist, Rage of a Demon King *Raymond E. Feist, Shards of a Broken Crown *Raymond E. Feist, Krondor: The Betrayal *Raymond E. Feist, Faerie Tale *Richard Feynman, Surely You're Joking, Mr Feynman! *William Gibson, Neuromancer *Maggie Gee, The Ice People (attempted) *Ben Goldacre, Bad Science *Arthur Golden, Memoirs of a Geisha *William Golding, Lord of the Flies *Peter F. Hamilton, The Commonwealth Saga *Thomas Hardy, Tess of the D'Urbervilles *Thomas Harris, Red Dragon *Thomas Harris, The Silence of the Lambs *Thomas Harris, Hannibal *Sam Harris, The End of Faith (attempted) *Sam Harris, Lying *Frank Herbert, Dune *Christopher Hitchens, God is Not Great *Bruce Hood, Supersense (attempted) *Khaled Hosseini, The Kite Runner *Ted Hughes, The Iron Man *Robert Ingersoll, Some Mistakes of Moses *Stephen King, The Gunslinger *Stephen King, Carrie *Stephen King, The Stand *Stephen King, Everything's Eventual *Stephen King, The Dead Zone *Harper Lee, To Kill a Mockingbird *John Ajvide Lindqvist, Let the Right One In *Michelle Magorian, Goodnight, Mister Tom *George Orwell, Animal Farm *George Orwell, 1984 *Katherine Paterson, Bridge to Terabithia *Philip Pullman, His Dark Materials *Anne Rice, Interview with the Vampire *Anne Rice, The Vampire Lestat *Anne Rice, The Queen of the Damned *Anne Rice, The Tale of the Body Thief *Anne Rice, Memnoch the Devil *Geoffrey Robertson, The Case of the Pope *J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter *Carl Sagan, Contact *J. D. Salinger, The Catcher in the Rye *R. A. Salvatore, The Cleric Quintet *Anna Sewell, Black Beauty *Darren Shan, Darren Shan *Mary Shelley, Frankenstein *Neal Stephenson, Snow Crash *Matthew Stover, Star Wars Episode III *Daniel Suarez, Daemon *Brian Switek, Written in Stone *G. P. Taylor, Shadowmancer *J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit *J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings *Vernor Vinge, Rainbows End *Alan Weisman, The World Without Us *H. G. Wells, The Time Machine *Eliezer Yudkowsky, Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality (up to Chapter 77 as of 24/10/11) *Various, The Atheist's Guide to Christmas (up to last 2 chapters) Chronological account of reading This is a list of when I read what books. Records from my Visual Bookshelf app on Facebook have been used and may be lacking in accuracy but from The World Without Us (2009, #10) onwards accuracy is confirmed. 2008 (living in York, Y1 of maths (with girls) and Y2 of maths (with Dan)) #Isaac Asimov, The Gods Themselves #Raymond E. Feist, Faerie Tale #Michael Crichton, The Lost World #Isaac Asimov, The Robot Series #Stephen King, The Dead Zone #Frank Herbert, Dune #Anne Rice, The Tale of the Body Thief #Anne Rice, Memnoch the Devil #Vernor Vinge, Rainbows End 2009 (living in York, Y2 of maths (with Dan) and start of working at McD's (with everyone!)) #Thomas Hardy, Tess of the D'Urbervilles #William Gibson, Neuromancer #Isaac Asimov, The Foundation Series - second half (except Prelude) #Richard Dawkins, The Selfish Gene #Dan Dennett, Breaking the Spell #Thomas Harris, The Silence of the Lambs #Richard Dawkins, The Extended Phenotype #Alan Weisman, The World Without Us #Derren Brown, Tricks of the Mind 2010 (living in York (with everyone) working at McD's then living at home starting Y1 at Sheffield Hallam) #Richard Dawkins: The God Delusion #Greg Bear, Eon #Christopher Hitchens, God is Not Great #Raymond E. Feist, Krondor: The Betrayal #Peter F. Hamilton, The Commonwealth Saga #Richard Adams, Watership Down #Thomas Harris, Red Dragon #Thomas Harris, The Silence of the Lambs #Roald Dahl, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory #Geoffrey Robertson, The Case of the Pope #Thomas Harris, Hannibal #John Ajvide Lindqvist, Let the Right One In #Robert Ingersoll, Some Mistakes of Moses #H. G. Wells, The Time Machine 2011 (living at home, Y1/2 at Sheffield Hallam) #Jared Diamond, Guns, Germs, and Steel #Richard Dawkins, The Blind Watchmaker #Jane Austen, Sense and Sensibility #Ted Hughes, The Iron Man #Matthew Stover, Star Wars Episode III #J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings #Ben Goldacre, Bad Science #George Orwell, Animal Farm #George Orwell, 1984 #Greg Bear, Blood Music #Neal Stephenson, Snow Crash #James Clavell, Shogun #Carl Sagan, Contact #Michael Crichton, Jurassic Park #Richard Feynman, Surely You're Joking, Mr Feynman! #Eliezer Yudkowsky, Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality Chapters 1-77 #Sam Harris, Lying #Khaled Hosseini, The Kite Runner #Various, The Atheist's Guide to Christmas #Christian Cantrell, Containment #Trudi Canavan, The Black Magician Trilogy 2012 (Y2/3 at Sheff Hallam) #Brian Cox and Jeff Forshaw, Why does E=mc2? #Trudi Canavan, The Age of the Five Trilogy #Arthur Golden, Memoirs of a Geisha #Daniel Suarez, Daemon #Brian Switek, Written in Stone #Isaac Asimov, Spells #Black Logician, Harry's Game #Iain M. Banks, Consider Phlebas Chronological order of publications This is a list of what I've read in the order of their publication. For fun! *1811 Jane Austen, Sense and Sensibility *1813 Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice *1818 Mary Shelley, Frankenstein *1847 Emily Brontë, Wuthering Heights (attempted) *1852-1853 Charles Dickens, Bleak House (attempted) *1860-1861 Charles Dickens, Great Expectations *1877 Anna Sewell, Black Beauty *1879 Robert Ingersoll, Some Mistakes of Moses *1891 Thomas Hardy, Tess of the D'Urbervilles *1895 H. G. Wells, The Time Machine *1937 J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit *1945 George Orwell, Animal Farm *1949 George Orwell, 1984 *1950 Isaac Asimov, I, Robot *1951 Isaac Asimov, Foundation *1951 J. D. Salinger, The Catcher in the Rye *1952 Isaac Asimov, Foundation and Empire *1953 Isaac Asimov, Second Foundation *1954 Isaac Asimov, The Caves of Steel *1954 William Golding, Lord of the Flies *1954-1955 J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings *1957 Isaac Asimov, The Naked Sun *1960 Harper Lee, To Kill a Mockingbird *1964 Roald Dahl, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *1964 Frank Herbert, Dune *1968 Philip K. Dick, Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep *1968 Ted Hughes, The Iron Man *1971 Isaac Asimov, Nightfall One *1972 Isaac Asimov, Nightfall Two *1972 Isaac Asimov, The Gods Themselves *1972 Richard Adams, Watership Down *1974 Stephen King, Carrie *1975 James Clavell, Shogun *1976 Richard Dawkins, The Selfish Gene *1976 Anne Rice, Interview with the Vampire *1977 Katherine Paterson, Bridge to Terabithia *1978 Stephen King, The Stand *1979 Douglas Adams, The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy *1979 Stephen King, The Dead Zone *1980 Douglas Adams, The Restaurant at the End of the Universe *1981 Thomas Harris, Red Dragon *1981 Michelle Magorian, Goodnight, Mister Tom *1982 Isaac Asimov, The Complete Robot *1982 Isaac Asimov, Foundation's Edge *1982 Douglas Adams, Life, the Universe and Everything *1982 Richard Dawkins, The Extended Phenotype *1982 Stephen King, The Gunslinger *1983 Isaac Asimov, The Robots of Dawn *1984 Douglas Adams, So Long, and Thanks For All the Fish *1984 William Gibson, Neuromancer *1985 Isaac Asimov, Robots and Empire *1985 Anne Rice, The Vampire Lestat *1985 Greg Bear, Blood Music *1985 Carl Sagan, Contact *1985 Richard Feynman, Surely You're Joking, Mr Feynman! *1985 Isaac Asimov, Spells *1986 Richard Dawkins, The Blind Watchmaker *1986 Isaac Asimov, Foundation and Earth *1982-1986 Rayond E. Feist, The Riftwar Saga *1987 Douglas Adams, Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency *1987 Greg Bear, Eon *1987 Iain M. Banks, Consider Phlebas *1988 Isaac Asimov, Prelude to Foundation *1988 Roald Dahl, Matilda *1988 Raymond E. Feist, Faerie Tale *1988 Thomas Harris, The Silence of the Lambs *1988 Anne Rice, Queen of the Damned *1990 Isaac Asimov, Nightfall *1990 Michael Crichton, Jurassic Park *1992 Douglas Adams, Mostly Harmless *1992 Isaac Asimov, Child of Time *1989-1992 Raymond E. Feist, Krondor's Sons *1987-1992 Raymond E. Feist and Janny Wurts, The Empire Trilogy *1992 Anne Rice, The Tale of the Body Thief *1992 Neal Stephenson, Snow Crash *1993 Isaac Asimov, Forward the Foundation *1993 Karen Armstrong, A History of God *1991-1994 R. A. Salvatore, The Cleric Quintet *1995 Michael Crichton, The Lost World *1995 Anne Rice, Memnoch the Devil *1997 Jared Diamond, Guns, Germs, and Steel *1997 Arthur Golden, Memoirs of a Geisha *1994-1998 Raymond E. Feist, The Serpentwar Saga *1998 Raymond E. Feist, Krondor: The Betrayal *1998 Maggie Gee, The Ice People *1999 Michael Crichton, Timeline *1999 Thomas Harris, Hannibal *1995-2000 Philip Pullman, His Dark Materials *2001-2003 Trudi Canavan, The Black Magician Trilogy *2002 Stephen King, Everything's Eventual *2002 Michael Crichton, Prey *2002 G. P. Taylor, Shadowmancer *2003 Khaled Hosseini, The Kite Runner *2004 Sam Harris, The End of Faith *2000-2004 Darren Shan, Darren Shan *2004 John Ajvide Lindqvist, Let the Right One In *2004-2005 Peter F. Hamilton, The Commonwealth Saga *2005 Matthew Stover, Star Wars Episode III *2005-2006 Trudi Canavan, The Age of the Five Trilogy *2006 Richard Dawkins, The God Delusion *2006 Dan Dennett, Breaking the Spell *2006 Vernor Vinge, Rainbows End *2006-2010 Daniel Suarez, Daemon *2007 Derren Brown, Tricks of the Mind *2007 Christopher Hitchens, God is Not Great *1997-2007 J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter *2007 Alan Weisman, The World Without Us *2008 Ben Goldacre, Bad Science *2009 Various, The Atheist's Guide to Christmas (up to last 2 chapters) *2009 Brian Cox and Jeff Forshaw, Why does E=mc2? *2009 Bruce Hood, Supersense - ATTEMPTED *2010 Geoffrey Robertson, The Case of the Pope *2010 Christian Cantrell, Containment *2010 Brian Switek, Written in Stone *2010-2011 Eliezer Yudkowsky, Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality *2011 Sam Harris, Lying Category:Lists